Laboratory analyses constitute a large and essential part of each individual investigation being submitted as part of this Program Project. Because many of the analyses that are involved are required by numerous studies, the purpose of this proposal is to establish a Laboratory Core Unit in the proposed Program Project. The use of a centralized Laboratory Core will assure that comparable data for all Project studies are obtained using consistent laboratory techniques conducted under established guidelines for quality control. There will be five major areas of responsibility in the Laboratory Core Unit. The responsibilities will include: (1) conducting all fluoride analyses; (2) preparing specimens for lymphocyte or bone marrow sister chromatid exchange (SCE) analyses and conducting these assays; (3) delivering panelist and animal samples for analyses of biochemical parameters at Wishard Hospital, and compiling and analyzing data from those analyses; (4) preparing all histological specimens; and (5) providing training in analytical, laboratory procedures to international co- investigators participating in the Program Project. This Core Unit will be established in currently available facilities and will be staffed by personnel with expertise in the required analytical techniques. The Laboratory Core Unit will carefully coordinate and conduct all laboratory analyses required for each study in order to ensure successful completion of all Program investigations.